Vis, et sauve l'Humanité
by Hooliaa
Summary: La première fois que je t'ai rencontré. La première fois que j'ai dormi avec toi. La première fois que j'ai souffert avec toi. La première fois que je t'ai suivi. La première fois que je t'ai perdu. La première fois que j'ai entendu les battements de ton cœur. La première fois que je t'ai ouvert le mien. La vie n'est pas seulement cruelle, j'ai décidé d'y croire. (Spoil chap. 65)


(ATTENTION RISQUE DE SPOIL JUS'AU CHAPITRE 65)

_\- Eren !_

Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Le caporal Livaï, et les autres sont encore loin derrière moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de les attendre. Je suis sur le point de me précipiter à ton secours quand j'entends Historia hurler, dix mètres en-dessous de toi. Son cri de douleur se transforme peu à peu en un braillement incontrôlable. La petite et douce Christa que l'on connaissait n'existe plus. Devant toi se tient un titan monstrueux. Bien plus effrayant que ceux dont nous avons l'habitude. Est-ce vraiment elle ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser. La bête hurle de nouveau, titubant quelques instants. Alors je réalise. Ces chaînes te retenant prisonnier, cette transformation soudaine. Je n'ai plus de lames, mais je ne la laisserai pas te dévorer. Sans prendre le temps de trouver une meilleure solution pour te sortir de là, je m'interpose entre la main répugnante du monstre et ton corps meurtri. _Advienne que pourra._ Je me tourne vers toi, tu lèves les yeux. Où est passée l'étincelle qui illumine toujours ton regard ? T'es-tu résigné à mourir ? Ton visage est couvert de sang.

_\- Mikasa !_

Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. J'aimerais te dire tout ce que je ressens en ce moment, mais je crains que le temps ne joue contre moi.

_-Merci pour tout, Eren._

Les doigts musclés s'enroulent autour de mon corps. _Un peu trop fort. _On dit souvent qu'avant de mourir, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Moi, ma vie, elle est entièrement liée à la tienne. Il y a tellement d'instants que je n'oublierai jamais, tellement d'instants si importants pour moi. Naturellement les moments les plus importants de ma vie se bousculent dans ma tête. Te souviens-tu ?

LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE JE T'AI RENCONTRÉ. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu m'as donné une famille, tu m'as donné de l'espoir. Tu m'as fait comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais gagner sans me battre. _J'ai décidé de ne plus jamais me séparer de ton écharpe._

LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE J'AI DORMI AVEC TOI_._ J'ai passé la nuit à pleurer. Tu m'as serrée contre toi, de ta douce et réconfortante étreinte, et tu m'as dit de ne plus m'inquiéter. Qu'à partir de là, tu serais là. Je me suis jurée de ne plus verser de larmes.

LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE J'AI SOUFFERT AVEC TOI_. _Le premier jour où je t'ai vu pleurer. Tu as perdu ta mère, nos vie se sont brisées. _J'ai pris la décision de te protéger jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._

LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE JE T'AI SUIVI_. _Nous nous sommes engagés dans l'armée, avec Armin. Tu m'as ouvert la voie. Nous ne serions plus jamais les mêmes qu'autrefois. _J'ai décidé de te suivre jusqu'en enfer._

LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE JE T'AI PERDU_._ Lorsque l'on m'a dit que tu étais mort. J'ai vu toute ma vie s'effondrer sous mes yeux. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Je me suis rappelée de tes mots. _Je me suis jurée de survivre coûte que coûte, pour pouvoir continuer à penser à toi._

LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE J'AI ENTENDU LES BATTEMENTS DE TON COEUR_._ Après que tu aies été libéré de ton corps de titan. Je t'ai serré de toutes mes forces, ma tête posée contre ton torse, à la recherche d'un signe de vie. _Je me suis jurée de profiter au maximum de chaque instant passé avec toi._

ET ENFIN, LA PREMIÈRE FOIS OÙ, SUR LE SEUIL DE LA MORT, JE T'AI OUVERT MON COEUR. Le titan ayant tué ta mère allait nous dévorer tous les deux. J'ai réussi à te remercier pour la première fois. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu t'es relevé, et tu m'as promis que nous continuerions à rester ensemble. _J'ai décidé d'y croire._

Maintenant, je vois la deuxième main du titan se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. Je tourne la tête, tu te débats pour te libérer, mais tous tes efforts son vains. L'autre main saisit le haut de mon corps. À travers un écart entre deux doigts, je parviens à t'adresser un dernier coup d'œil. Livaï et Armin sont arrivés, je les regarde briser tes chaînes, et je souris encore une fois en voyant ton regard fou. Mes yeux ne sont plus capables de retenir mes larmes. Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire, tant d'années que je rêvais de passer avec toi. Merci Eren, pour tout ce que tu as fait.

_\- MIKASA !_

Je sens ma peau tirer, mes muscles se déchirer. J'entends mes os se briser, je vois le sang gicler. Un goût de fer envahit ma bouche. Pardon, Eren, de t'offrir un tel spectacle. Mes paupières commencent à se refermer. Ma vie n'était tout de même pas si mal, non ? Mais soudain, tu te transformes. Tu deviens ce monstre qui m'est désormais familier. C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je te vois comme ça. Ton poing droit s'abat sur Historia, l'anéantissant directement. Jamais je ne t'avais vu une telle puissance. Tant de haine émane de toi. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit de m'en réjouir. La force que le titan exerce sur ce qu'il reste de mon corps faiblit, et, entraînée dans sa chûte, je m'affaisse lourdement sur le sol. Je n'ai plus la force de bouger, mais je n'ai plus mal. Tu te laisses tomber à ton tour, et en un instant, t'extirpes de la nuque de ton titan.

_\- MIKASA !_

T'entendre m'appeler comme ça me réchauffe le cœur, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Merci, Eren, de m'accompagner dans mes derniers instants.

_\- Mikasa !_

Tu arrives près de moi, le visage trempé de larmes. Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir à mes cotés.

_\- Tout est de ma faute... Si seulement je m'étais transformé plus tôt..._

J'essaye de t'adresser mon plus beau sourire. Tu ne dois pas avoir de regrets, Eren. Avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, je tente de tendre mes bras vers toi. Je ne parviens presque pas à bouger, mais tu sembles comprendre mon intention. Je vois que tu hésites, probablement as-tu peur de laisser s'échapper le dernier souffle de vie qu'il me reste. Tu glisses tes bras autour du demi-corps qu'il me reste. Qui sait par quel miracle je suis encore consciente. Je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes. Ceci est notre dernière étreinte, notre dernier instant ensemble. Tu me serres contre toi, je tente de remonter mes bras le long de ton dos.

_\- Mikasa..._

_\- Merci, Eren..._

Je suis heureuse d'avoir encore mes bras pour pouvoir t'enlacer. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir mourir contre toi, après avoir donné ma vie pour te sauver. Merci Eren, grâce à toi, j'ai appris que la vie n'était pas seulement cruelle. Tu m'as donné une raison de vivre, un endroit où rentrer. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec toi, qu'on construise notre futur ensemble.

_\- Je t'aime Eren._

Je sens que cette fois la vie me quitte. Mes paupières sont lourdes, je ne sens plus mon corps. Bats-toi Eren. Bats-toi et vis. **Vis, et sauve l'Humanité.**


End file.
